The Key and The Doll
by Youkari
Summary: When Ten-Chan gets a delivered package, he has no idea what to expect. AU (This story may soon be dead... I MEAN COMPLETED!)
1. The Wrong Adress

The key & the doll

Chapter 1

The Wrong Address

By Youkari

Warnings:

There are no warnings, except if your Sims gets abducted by aliens, they have to be outside looking through a telescope or something, and _MABYE _they'll die. That's what happened to Garaa…and there are some anime peeps from Pita-Ten… and they're out of order use.

Summary:

A package comes in the mail- to the wrong person, Ten-chan- and it's the size of a backpack. But it's not also a backpack… it's also a doll. Other new characters are included, like Madame and Alexander, who are dolls, and Baby doll, their enemy. But wait! Could this doll lead to…? _MISCHEIF...!?_

* * *

"What the heck is THIS!?" Ten-Chan asked himself, holding up a package.

"I dunno," said Koboshi. "But it looks like a beaten up backpack or something like that."

"…Oooookaeeeey than…?" said Ten-Chan, stupidly cocking his head to the side. "Whatever it is, I hope it's not a doll!"

"Hey, Uematsu! Hey, Anykoji!" said Water, 21 (Really the age of 108402847012734692375692.).

"Hi, err, Ms. Water." Ten-Chan said, anxiously.

"I've heard that there's a new doll shop nearby. Why don't you and Uematsu check it out?"

"Okay, Ms. Water. G-good day." Ten-Chan replied, shaking.

"Common, Ten-Chan!" Koboshi said, grabbing his wrist, and zipping off.

"I knew they would become great friends!" Said Water, closing her eyes and tilting her head the side. And smiling. Then, an angry expression grew on her face. "Great, I'm late again! Darn it! I should've never become a teacher at this border school! Stupid, White rabbit's fault! I'll NEVER, EVER, EVER be early again! WHY does this always happen to me! WWWWWWHYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Ten-Chan was dragged by Koboshi, who was furious.

" ?! YOU WERE WRONG! THERE AIN'T ANY DOLL SHOPS!"

Water, confused but upset, looked at Koboshi and stared into her purple eyes. She then imagined them turning into fire, and destroying the school. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Water, but-"

"SORRY? SORRY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SORRY?! SHE'S A LIAR! A DUMMY AND A LIAR!" Koboshi shouted at Ten-chan. He just shrugged and continued.

"Sorry, Ms. Water. Koboshi's right. There aren't any doll shops."

"There aren't… any?" She asked.

"Yeah, YOU DUMB LIAR!" Koboshi yelled in Water's face.

"Maybe SOMEBODY needs to take a nap," mumbled Ten-Chan. Water agreed.

"We can try again tomorrow, Koboshi. Maybe we took a wrong turn or something like that." Ten-Chan said to Koboshi.

"Alright," Koboshi mumbled, disappointed.

* * *

"OH. MY. GOSH. He's gone!" exclaimed the fair maiden.

"What, you mean the new one?" asked her husband.

"Yeah, Alexaaaander. Right, it's the new one." Another girl answered to Alexander.

"Sh-shuddup, Doll!" He scolded her.

"Yes, _DON'T_ mess with my husband, BabyDoll. You… are…a…PITY!" The maiden yelled at BabyDoll.

"Psh!" BabyDoll said, shrugging her off. "Madame, you are so stupid."

"BabyDoll! Madame!" Alexander said. "Remember!"

"Oh, yeah!" BabyDoll said, slapping her forehead. "The new one's gone-"

"KOTAROU!" Alexander and Madame said at once. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Kotarou snuggled up against the soft fabric. _Comfy..._ He thought. He suddenly opened his eyes. It was pitch black, and he felt like he was moving. "Alex?" he whispered. "Madame? BabyDoll?"

He frantically searched around for the three dolls. _Am I blind?_ He thought.

Then he heard a muffled voice.

"Okay, I am going to open the package now."

"You sure, Ten-Chan?"

"Yeah, Kobo-Hobo."

Light flew into the backpack, and Kotarou was picked up.

"Doesn't that face look so familliar?" Koboshi said.

"Yeah..." Ten-Chan said. He stared deep into Kotarou's eyes.

"T...Ten-Chan?" Kotarou whispered.

Ten-Chan nearly dropped the doll.

"It...it talks?" Ten-Chan said.

"Wh...what?" Koboshi said.

Kotarou looked up at the two. He felt really sleepy.

"F..find... the key..." he muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

"Find the key?" Koboshi said.

"WAIT!" Ten-Chan said, trying to wake up Kotarou. "What's your name?"

Kotarou breathed softly in a reply. Then he woke up.

"You don't remember me?" Kotarou said, looking up at the two.

Koboshi looked blankly at the doll.

"I'm... I'm Kotarou Higuchi." Kotarou said. "I am your best friend."

The two looked shocked as they remembered their old friend.


	2. Remembering Their Friend

**The Key & The Doll**

**Chapter 2**

**Remembering Their Friend**

By Youkari

**Warnings: **There are no warnings, except if your Sims gets abducted by aliens, they have to be outside looking through a telescope or something, and _MABYE _they'll die. That's what happened to Garaa…and there are some anime peeps from Pita-Ten… and they're out of order use.

**Summary: **A package comes in the mail- to the wrong person, Ten-chan- and it's the size of a backpack. But it's not also a backpack… it's also a doll. Other new characters are included, like Madame and Alexander, who are dolls, and Baby doll, their enemy. But wait! Could this doll lead to…? _MISCHEIF...!?_

* * *

****Three Years Ago****

Kotarou looked out the window. He felt saddened that the love of his life was gone. She was an angel now, a full-fledged one. She went away- gone forever.

It had been a year now, and Kotarou suddenly remembered his great-grandparents, Shia and Taro. They had both passed away right before that year, the year that he graduated. He sighed and he slumped back to his desk.

Suddenly the front door swung open. Kotarou jolted up, alerted. He looked in the direction, but there was nobody. He calmed down, untill-

It was suddenly pitch black, and he didn't know what was happening.

Koboshi and Ten-Chan went around and about looking around for their friend, Kotarou. "KOTAROU-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Koboshi shouted out. "KOOOTAROOOU-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

"KOTAROU!" Ten-chan repeated over and over again. They searched all night.

The next day, they checked the newspaper. There was a highlight, and they read it immediatly:

**LOST: KOTAROU HIGUCHI**

Kotarou Huguchi, student at Joudai Middle School, went missing just liast night. Police searched all around for him, and even his father, on a business trip, came home immediatly at the news.

"He was all I had left," he sniffed. "He was the only [part] of my family left- my wife was enough to lose."

Two friends named Koboshi and Ten-Chan, appereantly, had been looking all night for him, according to their parents.

"They were really worried," The two couples said. "We are, too. The poor boy! Where did he go?"

The question they asked remains a mystery all across the county.

"If...if we can't find [him]," the mayor said. "We shall have a funeral... because that means that he may be dead."

Many people are still on the hunt for the young Higuchi. There has been no information as of today. If you find out where he is or if you see him, please report immediatly to the city hall.

Ten-Chan and Koboshi looked at each other. "How did... how..." Koboshi started.

Ten-Chan hugged her in comfort. "It's okay," he muttered. "I am sure that we will find him soon."

For months, Koboshi and Ten-Chan searched all around for Kotarou. They hadn't found a trace of him. After a year had passed, a funeral was held for Kotarou.

When the 2 year mark after Kotarou's dissapearence came, Ten-Chan said to Koboshi, "You know... I still wonder where the three of them are."

Koboshi cocked her head to the side. "Do you mean... Shia, Misha, and Kotarou?"

"Yeah."

* * *

****Present****

"K...Kotorou-Chan?" Koboshi whispered.

Ten-Chan just stared at the doll, with his jaw dropping down.

"Umm..." Kotarou stared up at the two. "I was... turned into a plush by... a puppetmaster. He also-"

"Puppetmasters don't turn people into dolls." Ten-Chan reminded him.

"R-right. Anwyays," he went on. "A _wizrad_ turned me into a plushie. He put me in a store to sell. He tried to sell me for 7,993.60504 yen..."

"WHAA?" Koboshi said, shocked. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"I ain't kidding." Kotarou said. "I seriously am not. The price tag says 7,993.60504 yen."

He was right. The price was still attatched to him. It did say 7,993.60504 Yen.

"Can I pull it off?" Ten-Chan said. "I don't want people to think that a living soul is only 7,993.60504 Yen. It seems more like... 7,993,605,041.50391 Yen!"

"Right." Koboshi said.

"Sure... I-I guess we can pull of the tag." Kotarou agreed. "But it is supposed to hurt... so please use scissors."

Ten-Chan brought out a pair of scissors. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Kotaoru said.

Ten-Chan clipped off the price tag, and Kotarou suddenlt burried his face into Ten-Chan's shirt.

Ten-Chan blushed. It looked so cute!

"Oww..." Kotarou whined. "How much did you say a human soul should cost again?" he asked.

"I think... 7,993,605,041.50391 Yen." Ten-Chan replied.

"Wow." Kotarou looked up with a tear in his eye. "That would be 100,000,000 million dollars in USD."

"Really?" Koboshi said. "Wow! That is alot of money!"

Kotarou rubbed his eyes. "I am tired..." he mumbled before falling asleep in Ten-Chan's arms.

Ten-Chan melted to the floor. It was so cute!

* * *

**Heh, heh, heh heh! Is Ten-Chan...**

**JK! Lol!**

**Anyways, this story was actually thought up of a long time ago... and so was another one or two that I am working on! :D**

**I hope you like Ten-Chan's little blushy scenes!**

_Youkari~_


	3. Class 83B

**The Key & The Doll**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary:** Ten-Chan gets a delivered package, but something seems wrong. There's a doll inside, and he has no idea what's going to happen next...

**Wanrings:** Llamas, slug llamas, gay men (maybe), keys, dolls, doll shops, random people, supernatural stuff, Dean & Sam (Just Kidding), and maybe a few blushy scenes.

**Chapter 3-**

**Class 83B**

* * *

"We have to sneak into class with Kotarou," Koboshi said. "I don't want him to suffocate in your stinky locker, Ten-Chan!"

"I agree with Koboshi," Kotarou said. "You must have a very stinky locker, saying that she says it's stinky and she doesn't want me to suffocate, Ten-Chan."

"You didn't have to rephrase that, you ass." Ten-Chan said to him. "Fine. I will just put you into my book bag. And, boy, it must be very cozy in there... you will like it." He lowered Kotarou into the bookbag. It was cozy, indeed.

"Thank you, Ten-Chan." Kotarou said.

"You don't have to thank me, ya know!" Ten-Chan replied.

"Oh, stop arguing, Ten-Chan," Koboshi said. "You are being the ass here."

"Wait- who's the ass here?" Kotarou asked.

Ten-Chan said "You are," and Koboshi said "Ten-Chan is!" at the same exact time.

"You students better get into my class!" Water shouted at them. "I really don't care who's the ass, because if you guys keep fighting about it and rather not go to class, then it's a week's detention, for both of ya'll! Now get in here."

Scared, Koboshi and Ten-Chan started for classroom 83B, not saying a word to eachother.

* * *

"... and then the guy named Taro married that girl named Shima... blah blah blah... They had babies... Blah blah blah... One of their children died... Blah blah blah!" Water was frustrated with their class. "You guys need to know about the family line of Kotarou Higuchi!"

Someone raised their hand. "Yes, Fumiko?"  
"Is this that idiot bastard who ran away three years ago?" Fumiko asked. " 'cause if it is, I am leaving your class, you bitch."

"ONE MONTH'S DETENTION, YOUNG LADY!" She shouted out. "YOU ARE A-"

Ten-Chan inturrupted, saying, "I am just correcting you, Fumiko, that she would be a bitch if she was a dog, because 'bitch' used to mean female dog."

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Fumiko shouted at the top of her lungs.

"-lady dog." Water completed her sentence calmly. "Fumiko, go to the detention room- NOW!"

Fumiko scurried away to detention.

"Now, as I was saying, the girl Shima actually was Kotarou's great-grandmother..."

* * *

Ten-Chan walked back to the boy's dormitory.

"That was a hell of a long day, eh, Kotarou?" Ten-Chan asked.

Silence.

"Umm..." Ten-Chan said. "Kotarou?"

AND THEN...

Silence.

Ten-Chan anxiously checked the book bag. Kotarou was gone.

The felling of panic swelled up in Ten-Chan's insides. That bitch Koboshi was going to kill him if she had found out what had happened.

"I can't beleive I had lost him!" He said to himself softly.

Madame looked around frantically for Kotarou. "OMG OMG! Where'd he go?"

Alexander was calling out, "KOOTAAROOOOUU! KOOOTAROOOOOOOUU!"

BabyDoll plainly called out, "You freakn' Higuchi, where are you?"

"I can't beleive he is gone!" Madame sniffed.

"Me neither, Madame!" Alexander bawled, hugging her.

"Oh my gawd," BabyDoll sighed. "There is only one explaination for him to be gone just like that."

The two other dolls looked at BabyDoll, hopeful that she would help them.

BabyDoll sighed out, "He's freaking been bought out, you bastards. He's been bought by somebody."

* * *

**DON DON DON DON!**

**Lolz... sorry about sucky writing, I am currently using a very old laptop that doesn't have word... And I am also sorry about the lack of updating... :D**

**Because I want to be alone...**

**My desktop is in the living room and I do not want to be around my sisters right now, honestly.**

**So, how'd you like chapter 3? Is it good? Do you hate it? Wanna jump off a cliff into a river so that Misha cannot help you out?**

**Great!**

**Thank you for reading, please R&R soon! **

_**Youkari~**_


	4. Finding the Doll

**The Key & The Doll**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary:** Ten-Chan recives a backpack one day. But inside is a very mischeivious doll...

**Warnings:** Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Blushy scenes, alive dolls, SUPAHNATURAL!, Stuffies to be unknown, penguins, UBER RANDOMNESS THAT I DO NOT WANNA CORRECT BECAUSE THIS IS WORD PAD. :D

**Chapter 4**

**Finding the Doll**

* * *

"Oh... gosh," Kobsohi gasped. "Where... where are you... Kotarou?"

"Aw... man," Ten-Chan said. "Ko-KOTAROUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Where... where is he..." Koboshi trailed off before she collapsed in exhaustion.

Ten-Chan collapsed next to her. "Kotarou," we weakly called before falling asleep.

* * *

"Where could that little bastard have run off to?" Alaxander exclaimed.

"KOOOOTAAAAROOOUUUUU!"

"Ko-ko-kotarou!" Madame sobbed sadly. "Where... where are you?!"

"I already told you," BabyDoll snapped at them. "He was _bought_ by somebody. Master had sold him. So stop calling out to him- it so annoying!"

Madame and Alaxander glared at the lazy doll.

"Atleast help with us," Alaxender said darkly. "You know that you will be punished if you ever bring up _her_..."

* * *

The next day, Koboshi and Ten-Chan continued looking for the small doll.

"KOTAROU!" Ten-Chan called out. "YOU BASTARD! COME ON OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Don't call him that!" Koboshi cried. "That is rude, Ten-Chan!"

"I am trying to find him, Uematsu," Ten-Chan said, turning around. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, insulting him should bring him out into the open."

"O-okay," Koboshi sobbed, hugging onto Ten-Chan.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE MAKING UEMATSU WORRY! COME ON OUT!" Ten-Chan called out.

AND THEN...

Nothing.

"YOU BAKKA! KOTAROU!" Koboshi sobbed out.

AND THEN!

Silence followed.

Ten-Chan sighed. "We'll keep looking later, Uematsu. I am hungry. We should eat lunch. Right?"

Koboshi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Crap, why did I bring _her_ up," BabyDoll said to herself. "I am a damn bastard, yup yup. Bastard, bitch, bakka... me."

"Shuddap!" Madame snapped at BabyDoll. "Continue looking for the poor boy!"

"Higuchi, damn you, Kotarou- BLAH!" BabyDoll said.

Alexander gave her a glare that said Get-to-work-or-I-shall-skin-you-alive-you-bitch.

BabyDoll continued searching at once.

* * *

"I wonder how my dolls are doing," a woman said to a blonde man, wearing a black robe with a bell and bow.

"Maybe you should check," The blonde answered to the raven girl.

"You're right," The girl sighed. "Maybe I should. Or maybe... you should."

"Fine, then," The man spat at her. "I will, _Shia_."

"Then do so, Nya." Shia mumbled back at Nya.

* * *

**DON DON DON DON!**

**Shia...**

**is...**

**Da...**

**Doll...**

**Shop...**

**Owner?**

**WHOA! REWIND!**

**I thought that she was dead!**

**Nope. She was playing a joke on Kotarou in the train station. :D**

**Tee hee!**

**So please R&R this chapter! :D**

**Don't worry, Yaoi is going to come soon! :D**


	5. Kotarou-- FOUND!

**The Key & The Doll**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: **Ten-Chan is delivered a package, but he has no idea what to expect. AU, sorta...

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Dolls, Doll Shops, DEMONS!, SUPAHNATURAL!, random crap, stuffies..., FAAAANNNNFIIICTIOOON!

**Chapter 5**

**Kotarou- FOUND!**

* * *

"I can't beleive you lost him!" Koboshi scolded at Ten-Chan. "How dare you lose him!"

SLAP.

"OWWW!" Ten-Chan cried. "I FREAKING TOLD YOU ALREADY IT IS NOT MY FAULT!"

"Guys,"

"So, I don't care, you inconsiderent bastard!" Koboshi shouted at him, slapping him again.

"SHUDDAP!" Ten-Chan said. "AND STOP SLAPPING ME!"

SLAP.

"_Guys,_"

"YOU ARE A FREAKING BAKKA!" Koboshi shouted at Ten-Chan.

PUNCH.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS MY STOMACHE!" Ten-Chan shouted at Koboshi.

KICK.

"MY DIGNITY!" Ten-Chan shouted, rolling around on the ground, hands on his croutch.

"GUYS!" Kotarou shouted at them.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"Oh hey, Kotarou, I just need to do one more thing." Koboshi said.

CHOMP.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ten-Chan shouted. "Oh, hey Kotarou."

Silence.

"KOTAROU!" Koboshi and Ten-Chan exclaimed.

"Where were you? Tell us the story- were you kidnapped? Or mistaken as a little doll?" Koboshi asked him. "Please, tell me what happened! I MISSED YOU SOOOO SO SO SO SOOOO MUCH!"

"I fell out of someone's unzipped backpack, _duh_." Kotarou stated as if it were obvious. "Ten-Chan? Do you have anything to say to me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ten-Chan said. "Always zip your backpacks before you go into class!"

"No, the other thing, dobe!" Koboshi said, slapping Ten-Chan.

"Oh, right." Ten-Chan replied, rubbing the red slap mark. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you dropped out of my backpack whenever you dropped out of my backpack."

"Which was in lunch." Kotarou pointed out. "It took me about 4 hours in order to even find you guys! I am a. Freaking. Plush. Doll. Thingy. Mo. Bobb. Er."

"Okay, okay!" Ten-Chan said. "Geez, man! Don't push it so hard! You're being so freaking bitchy. Why did you have to choose the time as being a bastard as right _now_?"

"Because he's angry." Koboshi said.

"Koboshi's right." Kotarou agreed with Koboshi. "I am angry, and to correct that, _very_ angry. Can you be a bit more careful next time? Please? If you promise to, I won't be angry at you anymore." Kotarou looked up at Ten-Chan with the most adorable puppy eye face in the whole entire universe.

"Alright." Ten-Chan agreed.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing-" Kotarou said.

CHOMP.

"Really?" Ten-Chan sighed.

* * *

"It's Saturdaaaaaaaay!" Ten-Chan sang. "Saturday, Saturday, Satuuuuuuuuurrraaah-daaaaaaaaaay~!"

"We get it." Kotarou said. "It's the weekend, and we get to do whatever we want." Kotarou looked down at the ground. "Well, for you guys. I have to actually go somewhere."

"Huh?" Koboshi blinked. "What do you mean, Kotarou?"

"Well, my spirit, actually." Kotarou replied. "Just don't disturb me at all, but keep this body with you guys at all times, so that I don't go missing."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Ten-Chan agreed. "Just don't... do anything in my bag."

"?" Kotarou looked at Ten-Chan curiously. He then yawned, and then a blue thingy-mobober lifted out of him and travelled into the morning sky.

* * *

Kotarou opened his eyes and looked around. He was there.

He was in...

DOLL HORROR SHOP!

As he calls it.

He was actually in the doll shop that he came from, and he could see clearly that the other doll's spirits floated into the air and raced towards him.

"Where weres yas, Kotarou-Kun? Suu?"

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**You can guess which spirit is that is...**

**BTW, there is more than four dolls.**

**And in fact, there are over 500 dolls in the shop...**

**But 75% of them don't have a soul...**

**DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUN DUN!  
Derp.**


	6. The Doll Shop of Horror

**The Key & The Doll**

**Chapter 6**

**The Doll Shop of Horror**

* * *

"Where weres yas, Kotarou-Kun? Suuu?" Misha asked Kotarou innocently. "I thoughty-wought that you were gones forevers! Suuu!"

"... I don't know what had happened." Kotarou said blankly.

"Oh, really?" The spirit of a girl named Kunara said. "You don't know what happened, eh?"

"So that's who you are under your mask, BabyDoll." An elegant man hooked onto an elegant woman said.

"And look, Kotarou looks exactly the same as his stupid doll body." Baby Doll said. "This is our first time doing this, by the way. Congratulations on actually being able to do this."

"Thank you." Kotarou said bitterly. "What's going to happen next?"

"Alexander and Madame," Baby Doll shot at the elegant spirits. "Form a circle around Kotarou at once."

"What the-"

Kotarou suddenly couldn't really do what his mind told him to.

Was he being... _brainwashed?_

* * *

"I wonder how Kotarou's doing." Ten-Chan said on the cold Monday morning. "He hasnt woken up since he went to where ever his spirit went."

**BA-DUMP.**

"Wait," Ten-Chan said. "He's... he's in trouble!"

"Pish, posh!" Koboshi waved the thought away. "Doubt it."

"I'm going to try what Kotarou did." Ten-Chan said to Koboshi.

"Good luck with that, dorko." Koboshi said.

Ten-Chan rolled his eyes as he sat down criss-cross and started to meditate.

"He's stupid." Koboshi muttered.

Ten-Chan opened one eye. "I heard that."

* * *

"Good job, everyone." Baby Doll said. The others were obviously brainwashed, too. "Now Master Nya can actually thank us for all of the hard work that we have done. Oh, and Mistress Shia."

"And we've heard enough." Nya said, forming in front of all of them. "All of you, bow down to me."

Everybody bowed down, and Kotarou tried not to. _What the hell's going on here?_ he thought to himself. _Shia is alive?_

Shia appeared next to Nya. "Great job, Baby Doll." She said. She eyed Kotarou and gave him a quick, worried glance. "I... I can't beleive that Kotarou-San would actually fall for this trap of ours."

"Thank you, Mistress!" Baby Doll said eagerly. "Can I get my prize now?"

"Well, if you want it so." Nya said. He glanced at Shia as she took out her staff, new and repaired. She lightly poked Baby Doll with it.

"You now are out of your doll." Shia said. "Welcome to Hell."

* * *

"Argh!" Ten-Chan shouted. "I can't seem to do this!"

"Didn't he say, 'Let me in', Ten-Chan?" Koboshi said. "I think that's the part that you're missing, alright."

"Fine." Ten-Chan assumed position. "Let me in."

Ten-Chan fell to his side as another blue thingy-mobober flew into the sky.

"I can't beleive that actually worked!" Koboshi said. She assumed the same exact position. "Let me in."

She, too, fell to her side as another blue spirit floated away.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Baby Doll cherished.

"Not so fast." Ten-Chan threatened. "What the hell? Who are you all anyways?" He looked at the demon and angel. "Misha?... Shia?"

"Ooh, it's Ten-Chany-Wany, SUUUUUS!" Misha exclaimed as she glomped him. "Ooooh, and Koboshi-Woboshi, Tooo! SUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yeeeeaaah." Ten-Chan said. He glared at Baby Doll. "What did you do to Kotarou?"

"He's under my control." Baby Doll said. "He will do anything I want."

"You hypnotised him?" Ten-Chan growled.

"Did you really have to do that?" Koboshi glared at Baby Doll. "You're a dusgusting bitch, you know that, right?"

"Kotarou, attack them." Baby Doll said.

Everything went by in a blur, but it ended up that Ten-Chan was holding Kotarou's arm (And forgetting me to mention, he is also in a thirteen-year-old body)... and then...

**A/N** If you guys don't like TxK, then you guys have failed me. Anyways, then stop reading. **A/N**

...He noticed how cute he was.

Well, Ten-Chan noticed how cute he was to him...

As the dagger stabbed him.

But who had stabbed him?

* * *

**Derpls**

**Sorry about the short chapter, I feel really lazy right now.**

**Do you guys hate how sometimes you accidently spell as speel or feel as fell?**

**Or fell as feel?  
Or spell as speel?**

**I know, right?**

**It's just so gosh darn annoying!**

**Computers now-a-days...**

**Make you type what you don't want to!**

**Also, I accidently do spell wait as what and what as wait!**

**Derpls again!**

**Happy Thanksgiving, Ya'll! JK, JK. HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY... AND SPRING BREAK!**


	7. Back Stabbed

**The Key & The Doll**

**Chapter 7**

**Back Stabbed**

**Thank you so much, my readers! If there are any...**

**Yeah, it's Thanksgiving, and I am Thankful for evolution! Otherwise, the human race wouldn't even exist! I also thank the universe, because then we wouldn't have a planet to be living on. I also thank my parents, because they gave birth to be. A few other things, too.**

**I am also thankful for my family, because they are there for me whenever I break down or whatever. Also, I thank Fan Fiction because they allow me to post Fan Fictions, and... I would also like to thank all of my readers, the Pita-Ten fans, and Koge-Donbo's parents... and Koge-Donbo herself, AND Tokyo Pop. Too bad they shut down!**

**Anyways, on with teh story!**

**(BTW, teh wasn't a typo. And It's not Thanksgiving. XD)**

* * *

As soon as Ten-Chan noticed how cute Kotarou looked to him, Baby Doll stabbed Ten-Chan, only because Kotarou seemed to refuse to do so. He also seemed like he was about to wake up from the trance she put on him!

"T-Ten-Chan!" Koboshi screamed as she hugged him "YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

"Serves that foul human right." Baby Doll said. "He seems to be falling in love with the wrong person. Kotarou, I'm ashamed of you!" Baby Doll summoned a whip and smacked him. "What's wrong with stabbing a simple human spirit in the heart?"

"Because he's my friend." Kotarou replied bitterly. "He was my damn friend... and look at what you've done to him." He turned around and glared at Baby Doll. "I hate you, you bitch."

"Look me in the eye, sweetie," Baby Doll said sweetly. "You are to-"

"I'LL NEVER FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS!" Kotarou shouted as he threw down a mysterious vase.

Mysterious vase.

MYSTERIOUS.

The word repeated in Kotarou's head like a headache. The...

The coffin...

The key.

_The key was in the coffin!_

* * *

Ten-Chan woke up in his own body screaming. He still felt the pain, because, and only because, the wound effected on his own body. He could swear that he nearly screamed his guts out. It was so bad, the pain...

* * *

"Koboshi!" Kotarou said. "Fall asleep. Just do so. Dig my coffin from the graveyard... and... just search in there!"

"Kotarou-Chan... what do you mean?" Koboshi asked.

"Just do it!" Kotarou commanded as he knocked her out.

"My, my, is some one observent?" Nya said. "You really _have_ been doing homework, eh? And I thought you were only studying that disgusting vermin Taro."

"Nya," Kotarou said. "Don't you even remember what you had said to me? _She did it to Taro, you, your pitiful friend... and me myself_. You still have feelings for Shia, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Nya hissed at Kotarou. "I have never had feelings for Shia. _Real_ demons never feel this stupid emotion love."

"Well some do." Kotarou said. "I'm technically a demon, right? Well, I'm one of those who can actually feel love." He glared at the demon. "And you're one of them, too."

"Shut up!" Nya commanded to him. "Stop talking about this at once!"

"The key's in the coffin." The boy replied to Nya. "Why didn't you even bother to actually release me? It's so simple."

"Because you're a filthy peice of shit that should've never been born."

"Human souls are like treasure!"

"Only to humans themselves."

"That's not true! They are to demons, too!"

"They are, only to those who need them for survival!"

"Well, appearently they are to some who actually love a human!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Nya shouted. "Stop this nonsense at once!"

With anger, Nya knocked Kotarou out. "Filthy quarter demons..."

**A/N **Yes, Kotarou's technically a demon... a quarter demon! **A/N**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"Ten-Chan!" Koboshi rushed into the hospital room. "Ten-Chan! How do you feel? Are ya any better? Ohhh, I missed you so..."

Koboshi stopped when she noticed nobody was in the room.

"...much?"

She looked around the room. "Ten-Chan? Stop scaring me, I don't think that the doctor would like you out of bed. Come on out, out where ever you are! Dorko, come on out!" Koboshi looked around for a few more seconds.

"...Ten-Chan?"

"Koboshi-San?"

"UWAAAAAA!" Koboshi jumped and turned around to see the doctor behind her. "Oh, um, uh, h-hi, Doctor!"

"It's Higurashi. I have some bad news." Doctor Higurashi told Koboshi. "It's about your dear friend Ten-Chan."

"Yes!" Koboshi said eagerly. "Yes. What about him?"

"He kind of..." The doctor trailed off.

"Yes?"

"He-"

* * *

Koboshi sat in her room sobbing. This was too much to be true.

"Oh, oh T-Ten-Chan!" She cried out loud. "Why?"

She couldn't help but bury her face into her pillow, crying very loudly. She sobbed and cried, oh, it hurt too much.

What the hay, what the hay.

What the hell was she doing?

"W-why am I cry-crying?" She sobbed softly. "Why would I be crying?"

She looked at the picture of Ten-Chan next to her on her night stand. She had to look away immediatly. It was too much. After all, he-

"I can't beleive... That Ten-Chan went missing after Kotarou!"

* * *

**Dun nun nun NUUUUN!**

**At first, I was thinking of making him die.**

**But then **_**I**_** would've cried.**

**So...**

**Yeah.**

**L8R!**

_**Youkari~**_


	8. Search in the Wild

**The Key and The Doll**

**Chapter 8**

**Search in the wild**

**Warningz:** Sad, sad events... BOOHOO!

**Hee hee...**

**JUST F***ING READ!**

**JK, that was Freaing.**

**(Seriously. It was Freaing.)**

**I had forgotten to mention that. Don't like he os thirteen years-old... Don't ask. Oh, yeah. I did mention that.**

* * *

Ten-Chan slowly walked through the damp forest. It was cold, wet, and very, very lonely.

It was also very dangerous.

His escape from the hospital earlier that day went by in such a blur. He couldn't even remember how he had escaped the dreadful hospital. But that was not what he was worrying about- or even focusing on. All he thought about was trying to rescue his small-sized friend.

Little did he know...

He was in danger.

* * *

Kotarou looked helplessly around the spirits. Kunara glared at him.

"Looks like you have woken up from your trance, eh?" Kunara glared at the boy. "That was supposed to be fool-proof!"

"M...maybe I'm not a fool!" Kotarou protested. "May...maybe I'm smarter than you!"

Kunara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Becuase... you put the key..." Kotarou trailed off.

"In a coffin?" Kunara stated.

"In an obvious place!" Kotarou spat back. "Even a 3-year-old could've guessed it! Maybe you're just a three-year-old!" Now that he had stalled them, he thought that he had more time...

Then again, he has been stuck in a cell for a week.

* * *

"N...no matter wha..." Koboshi sobbed looking at the chipped grave stone. "I... need to... keep... my promise."

She stabbed the spade she held in her hands in the ground.

"Please... just come back to normal... and help me..." She let her tears fall in the little hole she dug up. She continued digging up the soil. It took time... lots of time.

Even a few hours later, she wasn't even halfway done.

"I... I must help Kotarou-chan..." She sobbed harder.

* * *

"Must find him..." The collapsed Ten-Chan muttered. "Nothing can stop..." He trailed off, huffing heavily.

He glanced up, staring right in the eyes of an immature squirrel. The squirrel squeaked at him, sounding like "Never give up!"

Ten-chan smiled and slowly got up. "Thanks..." He petted the squirrel's head. "That's exactly what I needed."

Then he turned around, and headed back to the city.

* * *

_Thunk._

The tired female sighed. At last, she had hit the wooden coffin.

She worked hard to lift it up out of the ground, for she was working alone and very limp. She dropped it to the ground and quickly broke the chain that was bound on it.

Lifting the top was very easy, but she gasped when she saw what was in there.

There was a thirteen-year-old boy, limp...

...but still alive.

* * *

_Thunk._

Kotarou sat up. "That hurt, Kunara," He muttered.

"What do you mean?" The demon stared at Kotarou from outside of the cell. "I didn't do anything!"

_Thunk._

"There it is again," Kotarou murmured. He glanced up at the ceiling, but he felt a sudden chill across his back.

"Huh?" Kotarou curiously looked up at the ceiling again.

Something was happening.

And whatever it was, he didn't really care if it happened or not.

* * *

Ten-Chan found the grave yard, and saw his female friend kneeling over a coffin. Ten-Chan, by instinct, ran over to see what was in there.

"Koboshi!" He hugged he from behind, making Koboshi jump a thousand feet in the air and hiss.

"Where the hell were you?" She growled between gritted teeth.

"I was..." Ten-Chan trailed off quietly.

Koboshi at once understood. "He said the key or whatever is in here." She gestured to the coffin, with the 'dummy' covered with a tarp.

"Why'd you cover the dummy?" Ten-Chan asked her. "You're really freaked out by how it's faceless?"

"N...no." Koboshi told him.

"Then why did ya, huh?" He pestered the teen-age girl.

"None of your business." She felt around for a key and pulled out a tiny, brass key.

"Where do we insert that?" Ten-Chan asked. "Becuase I think I know where."

Ten-Chan recived a slap. "What?" He asked.

"Shush up, you know that was perverted!" She glared at him, then went back to observing the mysterious key.

"It sayds 'Doll Shop of Horror' on it. What do you suppose that means?" She looked up at Ten-Chan with large, wondering eyes.

"Remeber what had said?" Ten-Chan asked. He glanced behind him and looked shocked.

Koboshi followed his stare to a doll shop.

* * *

**AAAAaaaAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD...**

**Cliffhanger!**


End file.
